Three Outside Observers
by Stargazing BasketCase
Summary: Two men and a girl, visiting Locksley Village. They’re not supposed to be there, but this is a joyous event. RobinMarian.


Title: **Three Outside Observers**

Rating: T

Word Count: 945

Summary: Two men and a girl, visiting Locksley Village. They're not supposed to be there, but this is a joyous event.

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Robin Hood_, and I don't own_ Doctor Who_ either. Bummer.

Erm, it's AU for _both _fandoms (Rose, Ten and Jack in _Doctor Who, _which is AU in and of itself, and AU after 2x13 for _Robin Hood_ – you'll see!). It was written as a request for **laurenloux** on LJ, and is probably the quickest fic I have _ever _written.

R&R is blessed to the Muse, and enjoy!

Three Outside Observers 

The church was decorated brightly, ribbons and greenery pinned across the walls and along the rows of pews. It was full to bursting, every row, meant for ten at the very most, accommodating fifteen at the very least – villagers were talking and smiling as they waited.

On the very back row, crammed into a corner, were two men and a girl, who was perched precariously across their laps. "This is so exciting!" she said softly, adjusting her pale blue dress and tucking blonde hair back behind her ears.

The two men she was sat on glanced at each other. "Why did we agree to bring her here?" the one on the left asked.

The one on the right shrugged. "It was her birthday?"

She patted them both on the knee she wasn't sat on. "Exactly, and this is my birthday present." She smiled, and happiness lit up her face. "Robin and Marian – it's just such a legend."

"Literally," the two men muttered in unison, and they glanced at each other.

The blonde girl giggled. "Okay then," she instructed. "Do your stuff, Doctor. Point them out. Who's who?"

The man on the left shuffled beneath her, looping his arm around her waist as he leaned forward. "Okay then. You see the man waiting up there at the altar?"

"Is he Robin?" she whispered in awe.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. He's Robin of Locksley, ex-member of the King Richard's Personal Guard, ex-Crusader, and ex-outlaw. Right now, he is Lord of Locksley Manor, and about to undergo one of the most momentous events of his troubled life."

The blonde girl wriggled on his lap, and the second man laughed softly. They understood.

Their companion sighed, and pointed to the uncomfortable-looking man to Robin's side. "He is Much of Bonchurch," he continued.

The girl frowned. "I don't remember him."

"Yeah, he's not always in the stories, and I'm not entirely sure why."

"He's the medieval equivalent of the best man, then?" she asked.

"Something like that," the first man agreed. He propped his chin lightly on the blonde girl's shoulder. "He fought with Robin in the Holy Land, and followed him to the forest. Very loyal, even though he's not always the brightest."

"That's a bit rude," the other man commented.

"Not that _he'd_ ever be rude," the blonde girl added.

"Hey! Take that back."

She turned around and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "_Make_ me."

The second man rolled his eyes. "And you call _me _a flirt," he muttered. His companions pretended not to notice.

"Okay, introductions." The first man scanned the crowd, and, after a long moment, brightened visibly. "There we go. You see the couple sat on the front row? The Arabic woman, and the man to her left?"

"Yep," the blonde girl agreed, craning her neck to look over the head of the balding man who'd just sat himself in front of her.

"The man is Will Scarlett—"

"Heard of him," the blonde girl interrupted.

"—and the woman is Djaq, his wife."

"Jack?" the blonde woman frowned.

"No, _Djaq_," her guide corrected. "It's her brother's name, really. Her real name is Safiyah, but she prefers Djaq."

The blonde girl gave him a quizzical look. "How do you know?"

His eyes twinkled,

Their other companion's gaze was fixed on the man at her side. "Y'know," he commented absently, "that Will Scarlett is _really _something…"

"Jack!" the blonde girl exclaimed, smacking him lightly on the knee. "He's _married._"

He chuckled. "Never stopped me before."

The first man rolled his eyes, again. "Humans."

"Time Lords," the other two replied in unison.

"Fine!" With an irritated sigh, he sat back and crossed his arms. "Figure them out yourself."

The blonde girl swivelled around to face him. "It's my birthday, Doctor," she murmured.

His face softened, and he leaned forward once more. "Fine," he answered. "The big man? Next to Will and Djaq?"

The girl's face lit up. "Little John?" she asked.

"Got it in one!" He squeezed her waist, and she smiled.

"Now, do you think 'little' is ironically referring to his _height_, or something else…" the third mused.

"Jack!" the girl exclaimed, and rounded on him.

"_Moving on!_" the first said sharply, twisting the girl's hips so she faced forward. "Last one. He's next to Little John – Allan a Dale. Now, he's—"

"Good at lying," the second man interrupted. "Good at betraying his friends, and _very _good at certain…" He paused, and his mouth twisted wryly. "_Other _things."

The other two turned to look at him, identical quizzical expressions scrawled across their faces.

He shrugged. "I was a Time Agent. I was young. He was hot. So sue me."

Any further conversation, confusion and disapproval were brought to an abrupt halt as the doors to the church were dragged open, and the whole church quieted. The blonde girl pressed her hands to her lips, and the two men leaned forward.

She was smiling as she walked down the aisle, dark hair falling in soft waves around her shoulders. She was smiling as she moved, and her gaze was fixed on the man stood at the front of the church.

"Lady Marian," the Doctor whispered to Rose and Jack. "She's fought her own little version of the fight against the Sheriff for far longer than her outlaw comrades, she's escaped marriage to a man she never loved, she's helped Robin since the moment he returned to the countryand she's quite possibly one of the strongest women in history."

Marian's eyes were shining – she was a woman in love.

Rose smacked the Doctor's knee lightly, and smiled. "Just shut up and let them get married."

--end--


End file.
